supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pytka (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Pytka (Russian Cyrillic: Пытка) is a Pokémon owned by Ri Dae-Jung He is an assassin trained under the notorious Blood Soldier Ops. History Pytka was born in Unova, his previous trainer then abandoned infant Deino in the winter wilderness, he then later lied that their Deino was a stillbirth, as a result Pytka never knew his parents but had a deep hatred against the previous trainer. Unknown to Pytka, he had a younger sister named Kania. He was caught a year after by Ri Dae-Jung, a student of the Blood Soldier Ops, despite his blindness, he was very good at fighting. He evolved into Zweilous, which proved to be a troublesome time for Ri Dae-Jung, as one of the heads had a violent personality and the other was shy and quiet, these two personalities would mix when he evolved into Hydreigon. Ri Dae-Jung and three other survivors graduated from the program, he and his Pokémon team were on their own. Ri Dae-Jung, Pytka, Sibpal and the rest of the team arrived in Sinnoh and was doing well until he took up a job as a calling hitman, where he would be called to perform assassinations, groups like Team Plasma and Team Galactic often hired him to assassinate members accused of murder, pedophila, pokephilia, and rape. Sometimes, there would be no calls, which resulted in Pytka, Sibpal and Ri Dae-Jung going hungry and resorting to stealing food from shops. He was brought in by Marie alongside his trainer and teammates. A few weeks later, he and his teammates were enrolled into Poké University. He had an uneasy time because he spoke mostly Russian, it was also one of the worst universities in the Sinnoh region, 58% of students died from riots or protests. Faira, a Clefairy student organized anti-Dragon riots and shot Dragon type Pokemon to death. Students were hardly punished and fights often broke out between students, Pytka would spend his free-time skipping classes except English to watch Godzilla movies. Faira controlled everything, she banned non-Fairy types from the canteen, demolished boys and girls bathrooms and bullied students into accepting LGBT+. Her actions often led to Pytka and numerous other students going hungry and he relied on Angel to get his food for him An incident involved when a female Hydreigon who was out walking through the remains of a riot, Carol, the female Hydreigon was shot in the head with a plastic bullet, which ended up killing her, Pytka says that Kania "Reminds me so much of that lost female Hydreigon". Appearance Pytka is a Hydreigon, which is a draconic Pokémon with black fur, six wings, blue skin, a red line across his abdomen, he has a flower-like collar around his neck and his second and third head. One his left "head", He has a cut near the eye from a brawl. The heads on his hands tend to function more like arms. In his human forme, he is a slender yet muscular man, he has black hair with fuschia and blue tints and streaks, a Soviet-like uniform, his second and third "heads" become hands with gloves resembling the heads with the scar on his left, around his neck is a fuschia collar and around both wrists sports the same design. He has his six wings, which allows him to fly as a human. When he attended university, he wore shorts, a short-sleeved blue top with fuschia highlights, he also sometimes wore a King Ghidorah shirt as casual wear. As swimwear, he wears a pair of blue swim trunks, he also wears a jacket that is left unbuttoned. Personality Pytka is foulmouthed and snarky, He likes video games and horror movies. He is also somewhat shy around Angel. Despite his foul nature, he is best friends with Angel, despite him having the type disadvantage, He also uses "gay" as an insult, as he calls Samuel "The almightly gaylord", and Conker "Your gayness in command to the almighty gaylord" He is said by Sibpal to have an obsession with the word "motherf***er" He is also very vigilante, he believes he should be allowed to end the lives of people who deserve death Pytka has been described as doing "whatever the f*** he wants" by everyone he know Despite his temperament, he is very affectionate with his teammates and people he's close with, such as Marie and Angel. He loves Angel and always tries to see her. He doesn't get along with other male Hydreigon too well. He was very indifferent to his own biological family due to him spending his time in the winter wilderness and the Blood Soldier Ops. Abilities Pytka is a Dark-Dragon type Pokémon, he is capable of using Dragon Type moves, he can also fly thanks to his wings. Thanks to his ability Levitate, he is immune to Ground-type attacks, he is also immune to Psychic-type attacks thanks to his Dark typing. Weaknesses is his wings, which are very sensitive and can incapacitate him when touched, he is also weak to Ice, Fairy, Fighting, Bug and a lesser extent to Dragon types. His accent is also a disadvantage since it is thick. His known moves are Steel Wing, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse and Fly, Ri Dae-Jung may have taught him the first two to give him an advantage with Fairy-types. He is also highly trained in multiple firearms. He speaks fluent Russian, which is his first language, Korean, and English with a slight accent. Quotes (He must be gay) ~ Pytka in Russian about Samuel. I really f***ing hate going to Alola, some of the Pokémon that are native to their Pokédex there treat me with racist disdain since they never seen a Hydreigon in their life, There is a very small population of Deino in Alola, but they're usually killed to stop them from evolving, Sibpal isn't that fond of it either, the Sneasel populace of Mount Lanalika treated him with disdain because he was disgusted at the killing of an Alolan Vulpix. I am not saying I hate you because you are a homosexual, I just hate the extreme members forcing their agenda on everything and demanding they need representation. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?, I mean, what a f*** up, You lost Angel and you're like: 'Can you please help us find her?', Why the f*** should I?! That was your job motherf***er and you probably suck at it! Я убью тебя! Ты меня слышишь?! Я разорву твои гребаные шары и прикрепи их к твоему чертовому лбу! (I will murder you! Do you hear me?! I will rip off your f***ing b***s and staple them to your f***ing forehead!) ~ Pytka screaming in Russian (Stop! stop! STOP! STRIPES! I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF!)" Pytka's wings being tickled by Stripes for fun. Sometimes, I wish I was blind again, because other than people I actually, you know, like, This world is full of Charizard p*ss. There was a cemetery that held Pokémon who died during fight, there's a secret plot called Plot G, no flag was allowed to fly over it, it held the bodies of Pokémon convicted of heinous crimes, there was a Sylveon who abducted Dragon types and led them to their death, the reason she was found was because they found a Hydreigon's skull in her bedroom. If you wanna be a d*** vegan, that's perfectly fine, but don't f*** with my food. It's an all-male team, they are no girl's bathrooms. ~ Pytka to his sister, Kania. Odin, Dva, Tri (One, Two, Three), Ri Dae-Jung, I don't think we brought enough bodybags ~ Pytka to Ri Dae-Jung, Conker, we talked about this, this is a party for adults, we agreed we will not be answering the door. I only kill people who deserve death, I am not down with murdering innocents, it's not worth my f***ing time. Luigi, let me reveal a simple truth, Reicheru f***ing hates you, you force her into an arranged marriage and refuse to take nyet for an answer. The worst pain I have ever been in was when Faira grabbed a hold of my wings and f***ing twisted them. If you look at a human shifter Deino, they have two spots on their back, this grows to be their wings when they reach the Zweilous stage, the Zweilous stage shows four spots two above the developed wings and two below. Maybe I can be given free time just this once and I can see my girl. Faira said that when she emptied the special gun on Carol, said she would have done the same if she was a Deino. Trivia * He claimed he had severe cataracts when he was younger and had to have help, which pays homage to the fact that Deino, Hydreigon's starting form, is blind. * Sibpal nicknames him "sockpuppet", much to his annoyance. * He was met during an assassination mission that Ri Dae-Jung was out on, he caught him as Deino after he was abandoned. * As a Zweilous, his two head had different personalities than would later become apart of his Hydreigon forme, his right head was foul-mouthed, used insults and he mostly spoke in Russian, while his left head was less prone to swearing and insults and had a much shyer nature, he mostly spoke Korean. * He is homophobic because he hates the more extreme members of the LGBT community forcing their agenda on everything (Such as GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend) and he believes only male and female Pokémon can only marry, not because he is religious. * His least favorite food is natto, complaining it tastes like "something died in it" * His Russian accent is much heavier than Sibpal's, even when he speaks English. * He speaks Russian, Korean and English with an accent. * He is nicknamed "Zvezda" by Angel, who in return nicknames her "Rozovaya" * He claims his funeral wish is having a floral tribute with the word spelling out "Motherf***er" * His scar on his left head/arm was a result of him fighting with a Machamp classmate, the Machamp classmate had a knife on him. * He, aswell as most of his teammates is microchipped with a chip that triggers an EMP in Poké Balls, even Master Balls to stop people from catching him. * Mr. Assault, Jade's Hydreigon is considered to be the only Pokémon to handle Pytka's incessant Russian cussing. * Pytka's wings are very ticklish, his laugh comes out as panicked sounding and starts pleading in Russian. * He is affectionately nicknamed Zmey Gorynych by Sibpal, which is a reference to a multiple-headed dragon in Russian and Ukranian mythology. * He is nicknamed Orochi by Satoko and her Pokémon. * According to his university classmates, he is a huge fan of Godzilla films. * He is noted that he doesn't get along with other male Hydreigon. * According to Nurse Joys and their Pokémon, he has traits similar to sociopathy, psychopathy and megalomania. * He owns a motorcycle. * Most of his nicknames from friends derive from what his species is based off or appearance. # Zvezda is probably a reference to his collar, which resembles a star. # Zmey Gorynych is a reference to a multiple-headed dragon in Russian mythology, his role as a Russian assassin also pays homage to this. # Orochi is a reference to the Yamata no Orochi, Hydreigon's evolutionary family is based of this, Origin of Name Russian: His name means "torture" (Пытка) Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Pokemon